


Baby

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Everyone was surprised when they were told that Akela would be carrying the baby. Sharon struck everyone as the maternal one; they thought Akela would have to be dragged out of the field kicking and screaming. But the second Sharon brought up children Akela had begged to be the one to carry it. Sharon hadn't even considered having kids naturally; she assumed they would adopt. But she was pleased at how eager Akela was to do it naturally.  
Akela looked sweet with a round, pregnant belly. She had that glow eveyone always talked about, though something about pregnany made her even more formidable than usual. Sharon liked to lay her head on Akela's belly and hum to the baby while Akela napped. Akela didn't mind at all about being pulled from the field until after her maternity leave, so Sharon never complained about being sent for cheesebugers in the middle of the night, or getting up at three a.m. to comfort her when her morning sickness hit. She felt it was a fare trade.  
It was a hard sixteen-hour labour. At least, that's what Sharon thought. When she asked Akela about it, she smiled sleepily and said, "Piece of cake," and dozed off. Sharon stayed at the hospital until the next afternoon, beaming at her son. That bubbly, giddy feeling in her chest didn't leave for a long time.  
Nick, Phil, Jasper, Steve and Natasha all came over to see the baby when they were sent home. Phil and Jasper were girlishly excited, hugging them both and blushing, not crying thank you very much; Nick and Natasha watched with bemused expressions, and snuck off to dote on the baby in private. Steve brought over several fozen homemade dinners and insisted on helping with everything. "No, you girls sit down. I'll handle the drinks; don't worry about it."  
The baby's name was Joseph Chester Carter-Amador. He was an easy, quiet, cuddly baby, content to be passed around and cood at all evening. As Sharon and Akela put him to bed with his new toy monkey that Phil bought him, Sharon asked, "Do you think maybe I could have the next one?"  
Akela grinned. "As long as you promise there'll be a next one, I don't care who has it."


End file.
